Pulse
by phayte1978
Summary: Otabek and Yuuri getting it on in a club. Short PWP. Thank you fujivvaras for prompting this! They were one of my giveaway winners on Tumblr and prompted for OtaYuu - NSFW.


The music was loud, his body was hot- covered in sweat, and it didn't help that Otabek was holding his hips and grinding their bodies steadily together. They had been drinking, but neither were to the point of being drunk. Yuuri leaned in, loving what ever cologne it was Otabek was wearing. Taking a deep breath against his neck, Yuuri swayed his hips hard against Otabek and licked at his neck, tasting the salt and inhaling the rich spiciness of him. Otabek gasped, wrapping his arm tighter around his waist.

"Don't play, Katsuki," Otabek rumbled in his ear.

"I never play," he whispered, running his hands back to grab Otabek's ass, pressing their hips even tighter together. He was hard and had been for sometime. Between the strobe lights, music that screamed 'sex', a couple drinks and Otabek grinding against his dick the last half hour- Yuuri was more than ready.

Another swipe of his tongue up Otabek's neck and he pulled back, looking into Otabek's dark eyes. His Eros switch had turned on after the first song played, and he knew Otabek was being affected by it.

"You're dangerous like this," Otabek whispered, leaning in to just barely kiss him. Yuuri quickly slipped his tongue out, tasting Otabek's lips before he pulled away.

Their bodies swayed more, the music pulsing through their veins- it was almost as if they were fucking to the music as it was. Their faces close, sharing the same air. Otabek shifted, pushing his thigh between Yuuri's legs, and pressing harder against his crotch. It made Yuuri dip his head back into Otabek's neck, sucking at his skin, breathing hard into his ear.

"You are driving me crazy," Otabek said, pressing his thigh harder between his legs. "I should make you cum like this."

Yuuri moaned softly, kissing and sucking that junction where Otabek's shoulder and neck met. Hands were on his lower back, creeping under his shirt. Short, blunt nails scratching at his skin. Yuuri was moving to the music, his body swaying in ways that drove Otabek wild.

The song changed over, and Yuuri was losing his mind. Another roll of his hips over Otabek's thigh and they both took a long deep breath.

"C'mon," Otabek whispered to him, taking his wrist and pulling him through the mass of people.

The club was crowded- sweaty bodies moving to lights and music. Smoke and alcohol thick in the air. It was a rush that Yuuri never knew he was missing. Maybe it was the mixed smells, the bodies shimmering in sweat and lust- or just that he was with Otabek- whatever it was, he felt alive.

He wasn't sure where he was being led to, all he could see was swarms of bodies as they worked their way through the crowd. In the back of the club, Otabek pulled him into a dark hallway. Yuuri thought they were headed to the bathroom, but then he found himself pressed to the wall, gasping out as Otabek bit at his neck.

"Feel what you do to me?" Otabek whispered in his ear, pressing his hard cock against his ass- even in the jeans they wore, he could clearly feel him. The music was still loud, but muffled more so in the hallway. There were other people around them as well, but the hallway was dark and only shadows could be made out.

Yuuri gasped again, hands moving on his waist to the front of his jeans. His chest was pressed against the wall as Otabek was pressed against his back. His jeans being undone, and slid down a bit, Otabek wrapped his hands around his cock, stroking him in time with the music in the club.

He turned his head best he could- it was an awkward angle, but Otabek pressed his lips to his, opening his mouth immediately, wanting more. Yuuri had to pull away, press his forehead to the wall and practically cry out. He was so close and Otabek's grip on his cock was going to make him cum way too soon.

"Otabek!" he cried out.

"Is this not enough?" Otabek asked.

Yuuri shook his head. He could cum this way, but it wasn't how he wanted it. Pushing his ass back, he started grinding against Otabek's cock. The sounds of Otabek grunting in his ear only turned him on more.

His jeans were pushed down to mid thigh, a wet finger was circling his entrance and Yuuri was glad the music was loud in the club- he started moaning loudly the moment Otabek breached him. Stretching him quickly, curling his fingers to only make his cock leak more.

"I like the idea of fucking you while all these other people are around," Otabek whispered in his ear, fingers scissoring him open more. All Yuuri managed to do was moan and turn his head towards Otabek. Another awkward angle kiss then Otabek curled his fingers, making Yuuri gasp- he was so close.

"You better not cum yet," Otabek whispered against his lips.

He felt another finger enter him, thrusting deep and hard into him. Arching his back, Yuuri was long gone into the sensation. Fingers leaving him, and he was gasping against the wall.

"Ready?" Otabek asked.

Yuuri nodded, feeling the slow push of Otabek entering him. Holding his breath, he waited for Otabek to completely fill him. Hands on his hips, gripping him tightly- his hands pressed against the wall as if it were holding him up.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," Otabek whispered in his ear, kissing at his neck.

If only he could talk- his mind was gone. He felt full and though it stung a bit, Yuuri found himself pressing and moving his ass against Otabek. A slow drag out of him, then Otabek slammed back into him. Crying out, Yuuri held onto the wall- letting Otabek slam into him as hard as he could.

He would have bruises on his hips tomorrow, he would have trouble walking later- he didn't give a fuck. He was only in this moment- Otabek fucking him in a back hallway in the dance club.

Gasping and crying out, Yuuri's body was screaming at him for release. He knew Otabek was purposely not hitting his prostate, but he wanted release so bad. Crying out, Yuuri begged and pleaded- hoping he was being heard over the music.

Hands on his hips tightened once more, the next thrust hitting him exactly where he wanted. Pressing his forehead to the wall again, Yuuri bit his lip- his body screaming. Otabek was giving him everything he wanted. Another cry out and Yuuri felt his body tightening up, his cock releasing all over the wall in front of him. An arm circling around his waist, Otabek slammed into him again, his body shaking as he held tightly inside of him.

Lips on his neck and Otabek was breathing heavy. They held still for a moment, Yuuri was thankful for the wall holding him up. Otabek pulling out, and Yuuri felt the cum slipping from his ass.

He felt fulfilled, though empty. Hands pulling his underwear and jeans up, Yuuri was spun around, Otabek still holding him against the wall. Lips pressed to his, and Otabek slipped his tongue into his mouth. Yuuri moaned softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Otabek.

Both of them breathless when Otabek pulled away, then his hand was pushing his hair back, smiling at him.

"Another drink and dance?" Otabek asked.

"I really should clean up," Yuuri said.

"I really like the idea of you being a total mess," Otabek said with a smirk.

"Filthy," Yuuri laughed out.

A quick kiss and Otabek was pulling him out of the hallway. Yuuri's head was a bit clearer, other couples engaging in the same various activities. Shaking his head, Yuuri was so caught in the moment, he had not paid attention to anything around him.

Before they hit the dance floor, Yuuri tugged at Otabek's hand, pulling him so they were pressed together and kissing again.

"C'mon, you owe me another dance," Otabek said.

Smiling, Yuuri let Otabek lead him back out.


End file.
